Hyper Mega Cannon
|image = Hypermegacannonbig.png|Appearance Hypermegacannonkillicon.png|Kill icon |released = 16.7.0 |rateoffire = 44 |capacity = 100 |mobility = 50 |theme = Video game/arcade-themed |attribute = |Level required = 2 }} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 16.7.0 update. It can be obtained from completing the 6 challenges from the Arcade Season Battle Pass. Appearance It is a large red arm cannon featuring green components such as energy cells and wires, and a large barrel. Strategy It has very good damage, a slow fire rate, a decent capacity, and low mobility. It is 1 shot kill when fully charged and 2-3 shots not fully charged. Tips * Use this in close to medium range for a less complicated duel and also due to its bullet travel time. *You can hit the ground spot that is near your opponent because this has area damage. *Use this to prevent enemies from jumping, thus allowing the enemy to be an easier target. *As the weapon is one shot guaranteed at max charge, use this to hit enemies with full health. *Try not to use this in close ranges, as you will just kill yourself in the process. *When in chaotic situations like in Classic Pool or Coliseum, charge the weapon up to half charge and fire at opponents, for there is a good chance that they are already damaged and you will get the kill without wasting too much ammo. *This weapon allows four shots at max charge before reloading, so make those shots count. *This weapon has a decent charge time so it is alright to charge in the open. *Use this in long corridors such as Classic Pool and Silent School as this has a big hitbox. It also grants area damage when hit. *Avoid always holding this weapon as it has a low mobility. Use a high mobility melee to cover for this. Also, use wear that allows for faster movement such as the Cape Editor. *Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving and quicker kill registering. *It is useful as a crowd control weapon due to its high damage, tied with area damage. However, time your charge shot well for better results. *Keep yourself accurate because it is hard looking around without keeping a charged shot. *This weapon can be used for clearing the ram of enemy players in Siege. Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges. * Strife while jumping to minimize the chances of getting hit. * Don't get too close when the user is charging up, unless you plan to do so from behind or lure its users into self-kill. * Jump around or stay on air often, if you want to avoid its projectiles and explosions. * When hit, try switching to a Melee weapon to quickly escape and wait until the Disable Jump attribute wears off. * Attack from behind for best results, especially if you want to attack its users when he/she is charging. * Just as you encounter Heavy charge shot users, be aware when he/she charges his shot, his/her projectile will release upon death. * If you want to kill its users (with a lesser chance of being hit by its users) while he is charging, please do so from behind. * You can kill them if they are charging. (unless they are using 3D touch, which allows for players to jump while charging) * Use the Reflector (Gadget) to make its users less enthusiastic in hitting you, since he will receive half the damage from this weapon. Recommended Maps *Pool Party *Area 52 Labs Equipment Setups This weapon should be paired with an effective Primary or Backup weapon. Trivia *Its design is a reference to the Mega Buster from the Mega Man series, with a different color scheme. *It is one of the few weapons that enlarges itself repeatedly when charging. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Charge Shot Category:Disable Jumps Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Mythical